Perfect
by Moonfire14
Summary: The new arisen, Palen discovers her main pawn is not as normal as he pretends to be. Palen is a girl who has never learned to love but with this discovery can she? The story is better than the summary sounds. I will post more one shots of these two as I get further in the game.


**This is a random idea that hit me as I started playing again after a long time. I started a new game with a new arisen. I noticed at the beginning of the game that my character looked a lot like a boy and I liked the way the main pawn came out so I decided to write something on it.**

* * *

My life had never been an easy one. I wasn't like everyone else in my hometown. They were fisherman. I was an elf. An elf made for climbing and surviving in the wilds. My kind was small and that always made me the brunt of the bullys jokes. The fact I was sixteen didn't help ether. I was young so I was the size of a ten year old and on top of that with my short black hair and realivtivly small chest I was always mistaken for a boy. I kept my hair cropped close to my head for the simple reason of being able to practice my fighting abilities without it getting in my way.

The boys in the village weren't all that bright nor were their insults original but it cut me deeper than they could imagine. I could always hear their taunts in my head. "_Knife ears. Flatchested. What are you... a boy?" _But everything change the day the dragon attacked. The day I picked up that sword in the defense of my hometown. The day I lost my heart and became an arisen.

Now standing in front of the rift stone, I wonder what pawn they will assign to me. Will it be a girl or boy? Will it be older or my age? Surely it wouldn't be younger. A figure appeared in front of me. The figure appeared to be my height. As I watched as more features became visable. It was a boy with spiked up pale blonde hair. The complete opposite of my hair color. His eyes were two different colors. The right one was a bright green while the other was a light blue. It was only a few shades lighter than my bright blue eyes. Yet another uncommon thing about me. Then I noticed the boy's ears. I had never met another like me. The villagers said they found me as a baby so I didn't grow up with any of my own kind. This boy was something new to me. Something intriguing.

When the boy smiled at me I noticed something else. The boy carried a sword and a shield. I knew then that we would have our differences. I was a rogue and my body was built to be nimble but he was a warrior and had made his body strong. In fact I could see the barest hint of muscles under his tunic.

He held up his hand and the mark glowed. " I am Nero Cam," the blonde said.

"Palen Chase," I answered back. Nero seemed to nice so I could give him a chance. Together we cut off the hydra's head but somehow we ended up back in my hometown. We split up briefly so I could go pick up supplies. Clover and my other pawn I hadn't yet learned the name of wandered off as well. I believe the mages name started with an S. I think the name was Shada.

I stepped out into the glaring sunlight. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the light after being in the dark shop so long. I spotted my tormenters just across the street. The were big burly boys af about seventeen. The grinned these ugly grins. I could tell they were drunk even from were I stood. I had never eencountered them while they were intoxicated before and I felt this encounter might not bode well for me. I turned and started to head back into the shop when one of them grabbed my wrist and pinned my arm behind my back.

"Look at what we have here mates. A little knife ears who thinks she can play hero," The one holding me in place said. His ugly friends laughed as he twisted my arm up. I cried out in pain as my vision turned white. The next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at my savior who now had the big guy at sword point. It was Nero. In that moment I realized what had, when I first met him, made me wary. It wasn't the fact he was a boy or even that he was a warrior when elves a built to be fast. It was the simple fact he was perfect. He looked absolutely perfect with his pale blonde hair glinting and his two-colored eyes flaring in anger. This was a boy I could fall in love with.

"Don't you ever lay your filthy hands on her again or I will personally cut your heart out." That surprised both me and the boys. I thought pawns were supposed to be emotionless. The boys quickly ran off. So quickly in fact that one of them tripped and landed face first in mud. Nero turned to me and held out his hand. I took it and he hauled me up onto my feet. He smiled at me and this time I didn't hesitate to smile back. Then we burst out laughing. As my sides were beginning to hurt, I realized that Nero wasn't like other pawns. He showed emotion. He was laughing with me and holding his sides in pain just as I was.

He was unique and so was I. Maybe it was fate we met. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I made this one the idea that Palen had gotten her arm scared up by bullys when she was younger. In video games I tend to reuse my favorite names from my stories so if you recognize the names Palen and Nero from another one of my stories then that's why. The arisen mentioned and the main pawn are mine that I created today. The other two pawns mentioned are also real.( I couldn't remember the mage's name)Please review. Also forgive any spelling mistakes. I am a terrible speller and I was typing fast so there may be some doubled letters. The next one I will be posting with these two is this story in nero's pov than in a few days I will post one called Ears.**


End file.
